Today, many services are implemented on a network platform that is made up of special-purpose vendor-specific proprietary hardware that is tightly coupled with one or more software applications. In addition, although Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) standards are adhered to by network service providers, different interpretations of the standards can cause added complexity in dealing with multi-vendor interoperability. As a result, the introduction of new services, the augmentation of network capacity, and the adoption of new technology all may be delayed, since the deployment of new network elements and new applications often requires at least six months advanced planning and capital commitment. Moreover, each time a new service is introduced or changes to a network node configuration are required, extensive regression testing is needed to insure no adverse impacts to the other network nodes and services.